starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Death Star Bricks/Sandbox
Le Palais Impérial était le siège du pouvoir de Dark Sidious, le Seigneur Noir des Sith connu publiquement sous l'identité de l'Empereur Galactique Sheev Palpatine. Avant l'Âge de l'Empire, ce bâtiment était le Temple Jedi, quartier général de l'Ordre Jedi. Il abritait la majeure partie des lieux d'enseignement et d'entraînement des recrues, les archives millénaires de la Bibliothèque, et surtout le siège du Conseil Jedi. Après la chute de l'Ordre Jedi et de la République Galactique, le Temple devint le Palais de l'Empereur, où il entreposait entre autres ses artéfacts du Côté Obscur. Il servit de résidence à Sidious pendant plus de deux décennies, jusqu'à sa mort à la Bataille d'Endor en 4 PBY. Après la destruction des admins, Luke Skywalker - le dernier des Jedi - récupéra les fragments de l'arbre sensible la Force qui poussait autrefois au cœur du Temple Jedi. Description Temple Jedi thumb|left|250px|Cinq flèches distinctives couronnaient le haut du ziggurat du Temple Jedi. Le Temple Jedi était un immense ziggurat, surmonté d'une grande tour centrale et de quatre autres tours plus petites. Isolé du reste du District Fédéral, le Temple Jedi était situé dans son propre quartier connu sous le nom d'Enceinte du Temple. Parsemée de statues et de petits parcs, l'enceinte était traversé par la Voie de Procession, une longue route qui se terminait à l'escalier cérémoniel qui menait au hall d'entrée du Temple. Couronnée de quatre statues représentant deux Maîtres Guerriers et deux Maîtres Sages, l'entrée principale était décorée de douze piliers massifs ornés de gravures représentant les Quatre Maîtres fondateurs du Temple. Construit au sommet et à l'intérieur d'un pic montagneux, le Temple Jedi était une agglomération de tombeaux, de temples, d'académies, et de lieux sacrés qui occupaient le site depuis des millénaires. Lieu sacré dédié aux nombreuses traditions de la Force, le Temple préservait certaines structures anciennes pour leur valeur architecturale et historique, les réutilisant comme musées ou galleries d'art. Le sommet du pic montagneux au coeur de l'établissement était entouré d'anciens balcons de méditation et de points d'accès vers l'intérieur de la montagne, qui était creusée de chapelles et de sanctuaires souterrains. La montagne permettait à la Force de jaillir de manière plus abondante que n’importe quel autre endroit sur Coruscant. L'une des plus anciennes bibliothèques du site fut plus tard convertie en une salle de banquet formelle. Lorsque les Jedi affermirent leur emprise sur l'installation, ils commencèrent à ajouter leur style architectural au bâtiment, formant un massif ziggurat autour du pic montagneux, qui le recouvrait entièrement. La base du ziggurat était une série de halls à piliers qui supportaient le poids de la structure ; des salles additionnelles - comme la Salle des Mille Fontaines et une chapelle rotonde convertie en un hall de méditation - constituaient ainsi la base du ziggurat. Plus haut dans le corps principal du complexe du Temple on trouvait un centre médical géré par le Corps Médical Jedi, une chambre de transformation où un Jedi pouvait être déguisé en un autre individu, des cellules de confinement pour les utilisateurs de la Force dangereux, ainsi que des ateliers et des centres de maintenance. Le Temple abritait également les Archives Jedi, une source de connaissance de laquelle on disait qu'elle contenait la sagesse collective des érudits et historiens de la galaxie. En plus de ses collections d'hololivres et d'artéfacts, les Archives abritaient le très sécurisé Holocron Vault, dans lequel les Jedi entreposaient leurs précieux holocrons, accessibles uniquement aux Maîtres Jedi. thumb|250px|L'intérieur du Temple était vaste et composé de nombreux couloirs. L'intérieur du Temple était rempli de dortoirs et de salles de classe pour loger et éduquer les plus jeunes initiés et les Padawans. Des salles d'entraînement holographiques utilisaient une technologie sophistiquée pour créer des scénarios de combat réalistes pour l'Entraînement Jedi afin d'exercer et d'améliorer leur maîtrise du Combat au sabre laser. Un atelier de fabrication de sabres laser permettait aux Jedi de construire ou d'améliorer leurs armes entre deux missions. Des classes plus avancées étaient enseignées dans des installations construites après la construction initiale du Temple et pouvaient être trouvées à travers l'Enceinte du Temple. La surface supérieure du ziggurat était parsemée d'anciens temples et tombeaux datant d'une époque plus ancienne du Temple. La Chambre de Conclave pouvait être trouvée parmis les tombeaux, où les Jedi de toute la galaxie se rassemblaient pour entendre un rapport annuel du Haut Conseil. Des installations plus modernes furent également érigées là, comme le garage à véhicules principal du Temple ainsi que d'autres installations pour abriter des véhicules terrestres et de surface. À travers le Temple, les visiteurs pouvaient trouver des statues et des tapisseries qui illustraient l'histoire de l'Ordre Jedi. Des arcades de vitrail et d'anciennes tablettes dépeignaient les batailles passées et le Code Jedi gardait en mémoire les plus grands héros de l'Ordre et les histoires les plus renommées. Le site qui contenait le plus d'œuvres art et d'histoire était sans la Tour centrale du Temple. Émergeant du centre du toit plat de la ziggurat, la flèche centrale s'élevait plus haut que les quatre autres tours périphériques qui couronnaient le Temple. Dans son intérieur creux, la flèche centrale abritait de massives statues commémoratives suspendues sur des plateformes à répulseurs. (At its peak, the central spire was adorned with three decorative fins, inside which was housed the Hall of Knighthood, wherein the status of Knight or Master was bestowed upon members of the Order. The pinnacle chamber of the central tower was home to the oldest known texts that the Order possessed. Members of the Jedi High Council would occasionally meet within this chamber to discuss the future of the Order.) La Tour du Temple était l’élément central du sanctuaire des Jedi. C’était la plus haute des cinq tours. Construite au centre du domaine, alors que les quatre autres tours étaient réparties aux extrémités, la Tour du Temple hébergeait véritablement le cœur de l’Ordre Jedi. C’était à cet endroit qu’étaient entreposés les vieux textes et les antiques artefacts amassés depuis des millénaires. Certains documents étaient si anciens qu’on racontait qu’ils remontaient à la fondation de l’Ordre Jedi lui-même. La Tour du Temple hébergeait également un imposant mémorial dédié aux nombreux Jedi du passé, ainsi qu'une grande salle où était projetée une carte holographique en 3D de la galaxie, consultable par tous les Jedi du temple. Les quatre piliers, ou quatre tours, furent aménagées pour accueillir au sommet de chacune d’entre elles une salle où se réunissaient les plus hautes autorités de l’Ordre Jedi. L'une de ces tours était la Tour du Conseil, hébergeant la salle du Conseil Jedi. Coiffées d’une multitude d’antennes et de satellites de communication, les quatre tours bénéficiaient de moyens de communication parmi les plus performants de toute la galaxie. Grâce à cela, le Conseil et les Jedi sur place pouvaient savoir à tout moment les derniers événements ayant lieu dans une grande partie de la galaxie ; cela leur permettait donc de réagir en conséquence, en coordination avec la République, afin de donner rapidement des instructions et d’entrer en contact avec des Jedi éloignés, isolés ou en déplacement. Palais Impérial Lorsque l'Empereur Palpatine fit du Temple son Palais Impérial, il fit retirer la plupart des décorations et oeuvres d'art des salles et des couloirs, et l'architecture fut remaniée pour lui donner un aspect plus "impérial". Ainsi, les formes arrondies prisées à l'époque de la République firent place à des formes plus héxagonales, aux lignes droites et aux angles prononcés, et la plupart des couleurs firent place au gris - excepté le rouge cramoisi des bannières impériales étalées sur les flancs du bâtiment et suspendues aux murs à l'intérieur. Le même changement pouvait être observé sur la plupart des bâtiments d'Imperial City - l'Empire réfreinait systématiquement la créativité et l'excentricité au profit de l'ordre et de la régularité, et ce dans tous les milieux. Palpatine fit de l'ancienne tour du Conseil la Tour de l'Empereur, qui hébergeait son bureau, ses quartiers personnels ainsi que la salle d'audiance, où il convoquait les plus hauts dignitaires impériaux pour discuter de la situation et prendre les décisions importantes concernant l'Empire. La salle avec la carte holographique devint la salle de conférence. Ce que les Jedi ignoraient - et que Dark Sidious savait - c'était que le Temple Jedi était construit sur les ruines d'un ancien Sanctuaire Sith, dont il restait encore des salles intactes dans les fondations du temple. Ainsi, lors de son règne en tant qu'Empereur, il se rendait régulièrement dans ces ruines pour méditer, car elles étaient emplies de l'énergie du Côté obscur. Lui seul connaissait l'existence et l'accès à ces ruines, mis à part son droïde personnel 11-4D. Histoire Sous la République Du temps de la République Galactique, le Temple était un lieu de vie, d'entrainement, de savoir et de méditation pour les Jedi. Toutes les décisions importantes étaient prises ici, par le Conseil Jedi. Avec la coopération de la République, le Temple était interdit au public, le laissant exclusivement aux Jedi et à leurs alliés. Il était gardé par les gardes du Temple. Peu après le Blocus de Naboo, le jeune Anakin Skywalker fut emmené au Temple, où il suivit l'enseignement des Jedi sous la tutelle d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vers la fin de la Guerre des Clones, l'Ordre Jedi finit par être considéré comme l'ennemi de la République, grâce à Dark Sidious, alias le Chancelier Palpatine. Il ordonna donc l'assaut du Temple par son nouvel apprenti Dark Vador, au commandement de la 501e légion de clones dans le but d'éliminer tous les Jedi du temple. Lorsque l’Ordre 66 fut édicté, le Temple Jedi fut vidé de ses occupants, dont la plupart furent massacrés. Sous l'Empire Une fois la purge des Jedi lancée et l'Empire Galactique établi comme nouveau gouvernement, l'Empereur Palpatine fit rénover le Temple et en fit le Palais Impérial, où il demeurait et siégeait dans l'ancienne tour du Conseil. Apparitions *''Star Wars 27'' *Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 1'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 2'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 3'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 4'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 5'' *Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones * **The Hidden Enemy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars * ***Supply Lines ***Rising Malevolence ***Downfall of a Droid ***Lair of Grievous ***Holocron Heist ***Cargo of Doom ***Children of the Force ***The Zillo Beast Strikes Back ***Senate Spy ***Grievous Intrigue ***The Deserter ***Lightsaber Lost ***The Mandalore Plot ***Duchess of Mandalore ***R2 Come Home ***Lethal Trackdown ***Assassin (episode) ***Sphere of Influence ***Evil Plans ***Hunt for Ziro *''Catalyst'' * ***Witches of the Mist ***Overlords ***The Citadel ***Counterattack ***Citadel Rescue ***Padawan Lost ***Wookiee Hunt ***Gungan Attack ***Kidnapped ***Deception ***Friends and Enemies ***The Box ***Crisis on Naboo ***Brothers ***Revenge (episode) ***A War on Two Fronts ***Tipping Points ***The Gathering (episode) ***A Test of Strength ***Secret Weapons ***A Sunny Day in the Void ***Missing in Action ***Revival (episode) ***The Lawless ***Sabotage (episode) ***The Jedi Who Knew Too Much ***To Catch a Jedi ***The Wrong Jedi ***Conspiracy ***Fugitive ***Orders ***The Rise of Clovis ***The Disappeared, Part I ***The Lost One ***Voices ***Destiny (episode) ***Sacrifice ***The Big Bang *''Sombre Apprenti'' *''Kanan 7: Premier Sang 1'' *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Kanan 8: Premier Sang 2'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Kanan 1: Le dernier Padawan 1'' *''Kanan 2: Le dernier Padawan 2'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Star Wars 15: Extrait du Journal du vieux Ben Kenobi'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * ***Rise of the Old Masters ***Shroud of Darkness ***Twilight of the Apprentice ***Trials of the Darksaber *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 8: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 1'' *''Star Wars 9: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 2'' *''Star Wars 10: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 3'' *''Dark Vador 16: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 1'' *''Star Wars 27'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Lando 1'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 4'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End}} Apparitions non-canonniques *Disney Infinity 3.0'' *The Freemaker Adventures **Crossing Paths **Return of the Kyber Saber *Droid Tales **Exit from Endor **Crisis on Coruscant (episode)